This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays contain arrays of pixels for presenting images to a user. The active area may be rectangular and may be bordered by an inactive area that does not include pixels. Data lines provide data signals from a display driver integrated circuit mounted outside of the active area to the pixels in the array.
Difficulties may arise in attempting to display images on displays that do not have uniformly rectangular shapes (e.g., displays having rounded corners and/or inactive areas that extend into the active area to form an inactive notch). For example, data lines may be provided with data signals corresponding to pixels that would exist in a uniformly rectangular display, but that do not exist due to the presence of rounded corner portions or a notch-shaped inactive area. These data signals may be adjusted so that the image can be displayed. If care is not taken, however, adjusting the display data signals may cause undesirable visual artifacts on the display.